Warframe : un combat de toute une vie
by dj83
Summary: Cette histoire lève le voile sur une légende effacé par le temps. Une légende que les Tenno n'auraient jamais dû oublier. Il s'agit des archives perdu concernant la planète Terminus.


**Warframe : un combat de toute une vie **

Il existe une légende contant l'histoire de la terrible bataille qui ravagea la planète Terminus.

Cette légende raconte que cette planète, autrefois fertile et riche, était dirigée par plusieurs empereurs et protégeait par des valeureux guerriers appelé Gardien. Ces empereurs étaient aimés et respectés par le peuple car, disposant d'une grande sagesse, ils avaient réussi à créer une société où le peuple était en harmonie avec la planète. Ainsi, les habitants prenaient soin de leur monde et en échange celui-ci leur fournissait en abondance ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Malheureusement, cette richesse fût perçue par l'œil avide des Grineer et attira l'attention de la cupide corporation des Corpus. Ces deux factions envahirent alors la planète et livrèrent bataille. Certains cherchaient à assouvir leur soif de conquête, d'autres encore voulurent en exploiter les richesses. Ne disposant pas d'alternative diplomatique, les Empereurs n'eurent d'autre choix que de se défendre et demandèrent à leurs guerriers de protéger leurs cités et leur planète.

Les Gardiens, en dépit de leur force et de leur bravoure, voyaient leur défense tomber peu à peu sous les assauts répétés de l'ennemi qui ne cessait de effet, les Grineer avaient l'avantage du nombre grâce à leur technologie du clonage et les Corpus disposaient d'une puissante force de frappe par l'intermédiaire de leur impitoyable machines de plus, les Grineer et les Corpus étant ennemi ils leur arrivaient parfois de se rencontré sur un même champ de bataille. L'affrontement alors était inévitable. Leur confrontation, bien que brutal, ne semblait pas affaiblir leur forces mais, au contraire, dévastait d'avantage la planète et ses habitants.

La situation était désespéré et la victoire, semblait-il, été acquise par les envahisseurs.

Toutefois, on pouvait encore voir encore sur le champ de bataille un Gardien qui continuait à se battre. Il était seul, au milieu de ses frères tombé au combat et des carcasses de ses adversaires vaincu, faisant face à l'ennemi. Il se battait avec courage, et ses adversaires tombèrent les uns après les autres sous ses coups. Néanmoins, il fut rapidement submergé par le nombre d'ennemi et vit que sa fin était proche.

Mais soudain, un guerrier qui lui était inconnu arriva à ses côtés et le s'agissait d'un Tenno revêtu d'une armure warframe d'autre guerriers Tenno arrivèrent peu à peu sur les différents champs de bataille. Cette soudaine apparition déstabilisa l'ennemi qui stoppa son offensive l'espace d'un instant.

Cette aide inattendue fit revivre l'espoir dans le cœur des gens. Le Gardien regagna courage et vit ses forces revenir. Il s'élança aux côtés du Tenno vers ses adversaires, commençant à croire en leur victoire prochaine. Après plusieurs confrontations acharnées, la force combiné des Tenno et des Gardiens eurent raison de leur opposants qui, bien qu'en surnombre, étaient divisés. Les armées Grineer et Corpus durent battre en retraite et quittèrent la planète.

Cependant, même le goût amer de la défaite ne put faire fléchir l'avidité d'un général Grinner. S'il ne pouvait pas voir le contrôle de Terminus personne ne l' proposa alors un marché au Corpus afin d'exterminer les habitants de la planè derniers acceptèrent, y voyant une autre chance de pourvoir à leur intérêt.

Cependant, malgré cette alliance, ils constatèrent que leur force de frappe serait insuffisante face au général Grinner eut alors une idée. Il combina la technologie Grineer et les artefacts d'Orokin que les Corpus avaient récupéré afin de créer une arme encore jamais construite à ce jour, une arme capable de contrôler les exo-armures warframe.

Sur Terminus, le peuple exténué mais heureux, commence la reconstruction de leur au Tenno et au Gardien qui l'avait aidé, ils devinrent bons amis et allèrent même jusqu'à faire des missions ensemble. Afin de remercier les Tenno pour leur aide, les Empereurs organisèrent en leur honneur un cérémonial Naga pour leur rendre hommage en témoignage de leur immense gratitude. Cependant, devant suivre son devoir, le Tenno dû partir suite à une convocation urgente de Lotus. Le Gardien, quant à lui, resta sur sa planète afin de veiller sur elle.

Lotus convoqua quatre de ses meilleurs guerriers afin qu'ils aillent sur un vaisseau grineer. Le décryptage de fichier grineer et corpus volé par des Tenno faisait référence à une arme que fabriquait leurs ennemis suite à un pacte conclu en secret. Les guerriers se rendirent hâtivement sur le navire ennemi qui se dirigeait vers la planète Terminus craignant le pire. Cette alliance entre les Corpus et les Grineer ne signifiait rien de bon.

A bord de cette véritable forteresse de l'espace, le plan du général Grineer touchait au but. L'arme était finie et prête à être utilisée. Le vaisseau arriva à proximité de la planète, donnant enfin l'occasion au général de mettre son plan en action. Il activa alors l'arme qui envoya un signal en direction de Terminus. L'onde couvrit toute la surface de la planète, paralysant pendant un instant les Tenno se trouvant dans leur armure.

Cependant, sur ce monde le cérémonial avait déjà commencé, et personne ne semblait remarquer le comportement soudain étrange des Tenno. Seul le Gardien qui avait déjà travaillé avec son ami Tenno remarqua cette anomalie, mais jamais il n'aurait pu se douter de ce qu'il allait arriver.

Sur le vaisseau, les Tenno terrassèrent leur adversaire sous leurs assauts dévastateurs et arrivèrent jusqu'au général. Ce dernier affirma aux guerriers qu'il avait gagné et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus l'arrêter. Après une brève confrontation le Grineer fut vaincu. Cependant, avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il réussit à envoyer un unique ordre à son arme, celui de contrôler les warframes afin qu'elles sèment la destruction.

Sur Terminus, les rires et les chants furent bientôt remplacé par les hurlements et les pleurs. Les Empereurs et son peuple se faisaient exterminés par leur sauveur. Personne ne fut épargné. Les Gardiens restants demeurèrent impuissants.

Au bord du bâtiment grineer, les Tenno ne sachant comment stopper l'arme décidèrent de détruire le vaisseau. Cette opération fut un succès. Seulement, elle fut accomplie bien trop tard.

A présent, sur la planète, on n'entendait plus les bruits des tambours, seulement le crépitement des flammes qui ravageait les cités. Les Tenno, témoins et acteurs du carnage, furent désemparés. Ils cherchèrent dans les ruines encore fumantes des survivants, mais ils ne trouvèrent que le silence.

L'Empire n'était plus et le monde s'était éteint avec lui.

Les Tenno quittèrent cette terre à présent désolée.

Et l'alliance, ne présentant plus aucun intérêt entre les Grineer et les Corpus, fut rompue.

Pourtant, un corps sorti de sous des débris. Il s'agissait du Gardien qui s'était lié d'amitié avec un Tenno.

On dit que la discipline et la chevalerie sont les valeurs qui guident les Tenno. Est-ce encore vrai aujourd'hui ? Pas pour ce Gardien.

Désormais, c'est avec le cœur rempli de haine qu'il va traquer et chasser les Tenno en semant le désespoir et l'épouvante, ceci afin d'assouvir sa vengeance. Il leur fera payer ce qu'ils ont fait et pour ce faire il deviendra leur juge et leur bourreau. On le connait encore aujourd'hui sous le nom de Stalker.

Le Tenno qui était autrefois son ami vint à son rencontre afin de le raisonner et de lui expliquer ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mais le stalker cru à un mensonge et ne voulut rien entendre, aveuglé par la haine. Un combat s'ensuivi alors entre ceux qui étaient autrefois des amis. Le Tenno en sortit victorieux. Le stalker préféra fuir.

Afin qu'une telle tragédie ne se reproduise jamais, Lotus décida de mettre au point des armures plus puissantes que celles déjà existantes. Elles furent nommées les Primes.

Cette légende sombra dans l'oubli, mais restera gravée pour toujours dans la mémoire du stalker.


End file.
